


How To Be Brave

by phanburnhamizzard



Series: Alanna Harlow's 30 Day OTP Challenge [28]
Category: Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), dan and phil
Genre: Gen, M/M, Phanromance, phanfluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 02:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15500391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanburnhamizzard/pseuds/phanburnhamizzard
Summary: It's the last show of Interactive Introverts, and probably their last tour ever.  But that's not why Dan and Phil are nervous.  The surprise they have planned for the audience is known only to them.  This is how they will close out their tour and begin a new chapter in their lives.This work was inspired by the 30 Day OTP Challenge.  I can't tell you the theme, or it will ruin the surprise:) .





	How To Be Brave

It was the very last show of the Interactive Introverts world tour and both young men were nervous. Not for the show, which they had performed close to one hundred times, but for what they knew was going to happen during the finale.

Of course, Dan and Phil had known this would happen since the first day of planning the tour, and they had kept it a secret from everyone. Even the director and Marianne were in the dark. 

Today was the day and the crew couldn’t help but notice that the typically goofy duo were literally shaking backstage. Marianne pulled them aside, but they brushed it off as pre-show jitters. 

As the show progressed, they answered questions from the audience, sang and danced, zapped each other with electricity and acted out fan fictions. They seemed to have calmed down, Marianne noticed, and were enjoying themselves even more than normal. The bants were fast and furious, and all the bits were going better than planned. 

Then, Phil picked up a piece of small cardstock. The director was baffled. Dan and Phil often improvised verbally, but never with new props. 

“What’s the next request, Phil?” Dan said, his voice shaking.

Phil paused, then looked down and read off the card, “Kiss.” 

The audience gasped and screamed and laughed. But then they started to murmur as Dan and Phil simply stood on opposite sides of the stage and stared at each other. 

Seconds turned into moments. Neither man made a sound or a movement. 

The crowd got uncomfortable, and the murmuring turned into whispers as Dan and Phil maintained their eye contact. 

Dan swallowed hard. 

Phil let the card fall from his hand.

Dan took a step towards Phil.

The crowd became silent. 

Phil took a step towards Dan.

Their footsteps echoed through the silent theater.

As they slowly, deliberately approached each other, they never broke eye contact. 

Phil looked scared, but determined.

Dan looked hopeful, yet nervous. 

When the met in the middle of the stage, they stopped moving. 

A few people gasped.

Dan was sure his mic was picking up his pounding heart beat.

Phil tilted his head slightly, imperceptibly, to his right.

Dan felt his head automatically tilt ever so slightly to his right. 

Seconds felt like minutes as the theater audience and crew stared intently in silence.

Phil wrapped his arms around Dan.

The director stopped breathing and Marianne’s jaw dropped open. 

Dan pulled Phil in by the shoulders.

They both closed their eyes.

Cornelia covered her smiling face with her hands. 

Phil leaned in and took Dan’s bottom lip between his. 

A few people in the audience gasped.

Dan returned this kiss slowly. Gently. 

They seemed to melt into one another. 

They seemed to be ageless and all ages at the same time. 

The director cued the lights to go down on the rest of the set, leaving only the two young men in a soft spotlight. 

Phil could feel that Dan was shaking. He rubbed his back softly. 

Dan moved his hands up and cradled Phil’s face. 

Then slowly, ever so slowly, they broke the kiss. 

Standing with their foreheads pressed together, they both began to smile. 

The audience slowly, cautiously, began to applaud. The applause built and snapped the rest of the crowd out of their shock, and then suddenly, the entire theater erupted in to a thunderous applause. 

Dan and Phil never broke eye contact. Their hearts were beating in their chests. Dan was blushing so deeply that his face was a dark pink. Phil was smiling broadly.

They had done it. 

All those years of hiding; of lying; of keeping secrets; of sneaking off. All those fears and dreads were done. It was all over. 

When they finally broke eye contact and looked at the audience, they realized the crowd was on their feet. People were crying, holding their hands over their hearts, hugging themselves. 

The audience wasn’t cheering because they had gotten what they wanted. The audience was cheering because Dan and Phil had gotten what THEY wanted. 

And as the two young men turned to face the audience, holding hands, breathing quickly and trying hard not to faint, they absorbed the love being sent to them. 

Then they bowed.

Then Dan and Phil walked off the stage, hand in hand. 

 

The lights came up and the music began to play. And from backstage, Dan and Phil heard the audience sing along to the words that described their lives. 

The day we met,  
Frozen I held my breath  
Right from the start  
I knew that I'd found a home for my heart  
Beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone?  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow  
One step closer  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this  
One step closer  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
Ohh  
One step closer  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

**Author's Note:**

> Song by Christine Perri


End file.
